


Love myself

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro spends a calm moment.





	Love myself

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [beauty <3](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/167572084699/i-just-cant-get-enough-of-shiro-and-his-body-and)

Perhaps Alteans had been as private as Earthlings with their private areas, as there are no communal showers in the castle. Each room comes equipped with their own little bathroom, complete with enough knick-knacks to even keep Pidge occupied. 

Shiro uses the one in his room the most. It had taken him long to get used to taking long showers again: at first it had been a couple of tense minutes, too often reminded by how he had been “cleaned” in the arena. It had consisted much less of cleaning and more of just dumping water on him until most of the blood and gore had been washed away.

But now? Now he takes his time. 

The bars of soap they all seem to have in their bathrooms are glowing gently. They make Shiro’s skin tingle as he rubs it on himself, his mouth twitching into a smile as the light purple foam gathers and is instantly washed away by the water. 

In here, there is only the hiss of the water and Shiro himself. In here, there are no worries, nothing else but Shiro and his body. 

He traces his numerous scars with his fingers and sighs. He closes his eyes and lets the soap be, soaks himself under the shower until he’s shuddering from the warmth. His mind is blissfully empty.

Except for the fact that his thoughts seem to want to go into more pleasurable directions: his own hands that he runs up and down his muscles, tracing each one lovingly, slowly, they start to feel like someone else’s hands. 

He hums under his breath, lets himself feel it. Like phantom hands on himself, a phantom mouth on his own. His lips part to let out a sigh. The heavy weight between his legs stirs, blood rushing downstairs but he doesn’t touch himself there. Not just yet. 

He lets his thoughts go where they want to go. He lets his hands wander, his fingers flick a nipple, and another, stands up a little wider to keep his balance. He inhales deeply and exhales deeply. The faint scent of the soap is something Shiro doesn’t recognize but it’s something that’s familiar. 

He inhales. He exhales.

He squeezes his own muscles, flexes them, relaxes again. His skin shivers with sensitivity. He can feel himself blushing as he reaches lower to grab his ass, to part his cheeks. He lets go again, but not before letting a spank echo in the bathroom.

Shiro’s cock is hard, he knows it without even looking, without even touching. He feels it everytime he shifts. Like this, under this warm shower, even his Galra-arm feels like a real hand and he cups himself with it without hesitation.

He lets out a shaky moan as he grabs himself tight and gives a few pumps, his hips jolting forward instantly. 

He lets go and continues to explore his body, continues to reacquiantance himself with it. There’s the scar he got from the Arena. There’s the second one. The third one. That one is way back from an accident in the Garrison. That one Shiro doesn’t recognize. 

Would someone trace them with their hands and their mouth? 

Would they lick him, kiss him, caress him? 

Shiro’s heart thuds hard with yearning, his forehead pressing down against the wall. He hugs himself, his fingers pressing into his skin as he moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I should make all of my Shiro pleasures himself-fics into a series lmao
> 
> let this boy feel good okay!  
> let him be appreciated!  
> let him love himself okay!
> 
> also come yell about sheith at my tumblr @ aarnivalkeaa pls


End file.
